Salindrome
by crackpotwriter
Summary: Jason goes to Jake's to unwind with a simple beer and instead finds himself faced with a plethora of choices when he discovers he's interested in BOTH Johnny Zachara and Spinelli. What's a fella to do? (SLASH)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this. Reviews, however, are more than welcome. Will work for reviews! I need a sign, or a tee-shirt, maybe both.

* * *

Jason watched Spinelli out of the corner of his eye. The boy was hot. So was Johnny. He just had to have them, both. But, how? He wondered as he sidled up to Spinelli at the bar.

Spinelli was drinking his usual. An orange soda. Eating barbecue chips. Johnny was nursing what looked to Jason like a whisky, or maybe it was rum. Jason preferred beer, and he signaled to Coleman for one of his favorite taps.

Coleman leaned against the bar and nodded his head in Spinelli's direction. Jason frowned when he saw that Spinelli was slumped in his seat. Totally sexy, but the boy was obviously hurting.

"What's wrong with Spinelli?" Jason asked.

Coleman snorted and shook his head. He jerked a thumb in Spinelli's direction. "Kid's been kicked to the curb one too many times by that blonde bimbo of his."

Jason's jaw clenched, and he wrapped his hands around his sweating glass. He hated Maxie. Hated that Spinelli loved her so much, and that he let that woman walk all over him. It was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted to be the one with Spinelli, the one raking his fingers through the boy's shoulder-length brown hair and kissing him until his knees buckled.

He started in his seat when someone nudged him and he turned to scowl at whoever had dared to sit down next to him and jostle him. It was Johnny, and all Jason could do was stare up at him, his mouth agape. Johnny's eyes smoldered. Jason shivered underneath his lewd stare.

"This seat taken?" Johnny asked in a husky voice.

Jason took a generous sip of his beer and nodded as nonchalantly as he could. He didn't want Johnny to know how he felt about him. Not yet.

Johnny frowned and made to leave the bar, but Jason stopped him. He placed a hand on Johnny's arm, felt the muscles rippling beneath his fingertips and shuddered as he pictured Johnny naked and writhing beneath him.

"You alright, Morgan?" Johnny asked, turning to look at him.

Swallowing, Jason nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake the images of Johnny and Spinelli, in his bed, out of his mind.

What was wrong with him? He was with Sam. He loved her. But, when he took another sidelong look at Spinelli and then Johnny, Jason realized that he wanted something more. Something that Sam, beautiful and voluptuous as she was, couldn't give him. He wanted strength and muscles and tightness surrounding him. He wanted to love and be loved. He wanted what Sam would never be able to give him, because she was a woman.

"Sit?" Jason asked, hoping that he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

Johnny shrugged and sank back down onto the bar stool. He cast a look at Spinelli and gave Jason a questioning look. "He down about Maxie?"

The man didn't have to say, again. It was obvious. Whenever Spinelli was down, Maxie was behind it. Jason sighed, and nodded.

"When's he gonna learn that she's no good for him?" Johnny asked in an angry huff.

"I wish…" Jason trailed off and took another swig of his beer. He couldn't tell Johnny what he wished. Johnny would think he was crazy. Wouldn't he?

"What?" Johnny leaned in closer, his voice lowering. "What do you wish?"

Jason's breath caught in his throat and his heart hammered against his ribcage. Spinelli turned toward them in that instant and their eyes met. Spinelli's brow furrowed and the boy took a sip of his orange soda, swiping at the remnants on his lips with the back of his hand. Jason wished that he'd left it there. He'd like nothing more than to lick that sugary liquid off of Spinelli's lips.

Jason groaned, and bit his bottom lip. He palmed himself though his jeans, willing his erection down. Shame painted his cheeks crimson and he looked away from Johnny and Spinelli, but Johnny caught his chin in strong fingers, pulled on it until Jason was looking up at him, and then he kissed him.

His lips were hard and there was the scratch of day old beard on his chin, but Jason didn't mind. He could taste the whisky in the other man's mouth. It was strong and spicy. Jason didn't want the kiss to end. He greedily welcomed the intrusion of Johnny's into his mouth and sucked on it, relishing the taste of the other man. Johnny was wild and abandoned. He was hot and made Jason dizzy.

When Johnny pulled back, gasping for air, Jason moaned, and surged forward, wanting to draw Johnny back to him, but the other man held him back with a hand to his chest. Not understanding, Jason pouted, but when Johnny turned toward Spinelli and gestured for the other man to come forward, Jason understood what Johnny was trying to do. He wondered if Spinelli would be game for it, and was fearful that Spinelli would run screaming in the other direction.

He didn't. Instead, he came toward them with jerky motions, as though he wasn't certain about what he was doing. "Don't be afraid, Spinelli," Johnny said, when the boy stood in front of them. Jason smiled at him and reached out a hand to Spinelli, beckoning him closer.

Spinelli flinched, but didn't pull away, instead, he drew nearer. Jason took that as a good sign, and gave Spinelli an encouraging smile. Spinelli blushed and looked at the floor. Jason ran a hand down his cheek and felt Spinelli shiver beneath his touch. It elicited goose bumps in his own flesh, and he shared a smile with Johnny.

"What do you say we help Spinelli forget all about Maxie?" Johnny asked, winking at Jason.

Coleman shook his head, but tossed a key onto the bar counter. Jason snatched it up, and took Spinelli's hand, pulling him along in his wake as he led the way up the stairs to the rooms that were housed in the bar. The rooms were Coleman's answer to not sending anyone home driving drunk. Johnny followed behind them, close on Spinelli's heels.

They all spilled into the room, one on top of the other, Johnny slamming the door shut, and the bolt into place behind them. The room was bathed in light when Jason hit the light switch, and, for one moment, they all stood, shy and awkward, but then something else seemed to take over, and Johnny was pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Jason followed suit, Johnny and Jason coaxed Spinelli out of his shirt, and they beheld each other's naked chests.

Spinelli, though he was slim, had muscles that Jason didn't realize the boy had. Johnny was solid and Jason knew that he himself was sculpted like a Greek god (or so he'd been told on numerous occasions). He flexed his biceps, and smiled at the gasp that he heard coming from Spinelli.

"Like that?" he asked around a smile.

Spinelli nodded and stepped forward, taking Jason's bicep in hand and squeezing it. The sensation went strait to his dick and Jason moaned with lust. He pawed at Spinelli's jeans, helping to ease the younger man out of them. He saw, much to his delight that Spinelli's own member was tenting his boxers. A quick glance at Johnny revealed the same. Both men were practically bursting out of their underwear.

Jason's own erection was straining, and he hissed when Spinelli rubbed his hand against his jean clad member. He was aching, and couldn't get his jeans off fast enough. Johnny ushered them toward the bed, all of them falling back onto it in a mess of twined limbs.

"Oomph," Spinelli said, and the boy whimpered when Jason latched onto a supple, pert nipple, suckling at it. Johnny splayed his fingers across Jason's chest, tugging at his chest hair, careful not to pull too hard, even as Spinelli grasped Johnny's hair and pulled hard, causing Johnny to grunt.

Johnny nuzzled Jason's clavicle and peppered him with kisses. His breath hitched and he moved to Spinelli's other nipple, gumming it so that he wouldn't leave a mark with his teeth. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he was turned on with Johnny's lips now gracing his navel and Spinelli's fingers digging into his hip.

He shrugged out of his boxers, letting his erection spring free and he helped Spinelli wriggle out of his. Though the boy was younger and slimmer, his erection was no less impressive and Jason wondered what Spinelli would taste like. He dipped his head to taste, taking the boy's head into his mouth and lapping at the pre-cum. It tasty zesty, like oranges. He played with one of Spinelli's nipples, felt Johnny's very large, now unsheathed erection, poking his thigh.

The mechanics of sex had never mattered to Jason. It had always come naturally to him, and though he was with two other men, rather than a woman, he saw no reason why it should make that much of a difference. There were different parts involved, sure, but, in the end, sex was sex, and it was just a matter of sticking the parts where they belonged - and this was like working with a giant Erector set. He pressed into the crack between Spinelli's buttocks, and felt Johnny do the same with him. It felt different and sent a thrill through him.

Spinelli bucked upward, his own erection trapped between them as they slid together, grinding into each other. Jason wasn't sure where he began and the other two ended. They were as one. Slip sliding, sluicing. Tongues, hands, dicks working up a frenzy together. Jason felt driven mad with it, and he nipped at Spinelli's jaw, causing him to arch beneath his touch.

Johnny slipped slick fingers into Jason, making his breath catch in his throat and Jason mirrored the man's movements, stretching Spinelli. "Uhn, fuck, yeah," Jason moaned against Spinelli's throat as Johnny pressed his fingers into his prostrate.

Spinelli's breath caught in his throat and he bucked and twisted when Jason' s fingers met their mark. The boys was swelling and moaning and he was slick with cum, spreading the sticky substance between them. When Johnny removed his fingers, Jason did too, and then, when Johnny took him, Jason took Spinelli.

The world stopped spinning for a moment, and they all stilled. Johnny waited until he adjusted around his girth and Jason did the same, feeling Spinelli stretch around him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before and he didn't know how long he could last when Johnny started pistoning his hips, driving himself into him, causing him to drive into the boy beneath him.

Spinelli whimpered, and Jason moaned. It was a beautiful ache, having Johnny inside of him, stretching and filling him, and it was electrifying, being sheathed inside of Spinelli. The three of them clung to each other, and started moving, writhing, wresting, hitting that sweet spot that had him seeing stars over and over again, building up to a zenith of sensations that had sent him over the edge in bliss. Before he knew it, he was coming, they were all coming. Spilling their seed between the three of them, hips moving like a locomotion, pushing and sliding and pumping, shuddering before pulling out, and collapsing in a sweaty, panting heap of arms and legs.

"That was…" Spinelli trailed off, running sticky fingers through Jason's hair.

"Fucking…" Johnny added, rubbing a hand along Jason's thigh.

"Amazing." Jason finished, leisurely kissing first Johnny and then Spinelli.

He realized, right then and there, that this is what had been missing from his life all along. That, this, rather than Sam's constant vacillation between him and other men, is why their relationship hadn't worked out. He had been denying his true self all along. Like Spinelli and Johnny had. Like they all had. Gay, bi, whatever. Jason wanted Johnny and Spinelli, no one and nothing else. And, if it was up to him, he'd have them again, and again before the night was over.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome.


End file.
